Auburn Suits Her
by Girl Plus Pig
Summary: After Robbie asks Wendy out, Dipper's mind keeps repeating: WENDY, WENDY, WENDY! Three weeks or so later, Wendy & Her friends are wearing black. Maybe it has something to do with Robbie. Along with the look, Wendy's attitude begins to make her look like a Fem-Robbie. Read for the ENDING


Auburn Suits Her

Chapter 1

_**In the entire series, it's gonna be Dipper's Point of View. Don't get confused because I just told you it was Dipper's Point of view. Thanks~Life Can Be Sweet**_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Oh man, I have to pick up all of these ice cubes for Wendy. Her eye got hit _repeatidly _with a baseball. Alright, the ice cubes are in the bag, now all I have to do is...

"Just ease your eye into that freezy cone." Robbie said while holding a freezy cone to Wendy's eye. I silently growled. Wendy looked vulnerable so why not come and be the sweet guy that he's NOT.

"Robbie,thanks. That's really sweet. The gesture and the flavored syrup." Wendy said. I totally felt jealous. I'll never tell anyone that _Ever. _The next move Robbie made, had me blowing out steam.

"Yeah, I was just here at the right place at the right time. You know I've been meaning to ask you...we've been spending a lot of time together and I was wondering if, maybe, you want to go out with me?" He said. Wendy looked up at the sky as if it might answer for her then looked at Robbie with her one opened eye.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said. I stood there, just shocked. Behind me, I heard a balloon pop . Just like my heart. And my appetite.

_**End of Flashback:**__**  
**_

I'm still brooming the floor of the Mystery Shack. Keeping my distance from the love-fest ;Wendy and Robbie. Blegh. Today's there One-Month Anniversary. Yeah! I'm not really that excited. All of those plans I went through to ask Wendy to be mine, all for nothing. I hit myself with the broom handle, heading inside the house. The couple needed their privacy ,didn't they? Before I knew it, I had my ear to the room. The only sound I heard was the sound of lips smacking. Great!

Mabel ran downstairs and found me complaining and cursing under my breath. She looked at me and, once again dressed Waddles in a Doctor suit.

"Paging Dr. Waddles, we have a boy here with a broken heart." I couldn't hold back my laughter so I laughed and sat up straight from my slouch.

"What's wrong, Broseph? You haven't been this down since...Wait a minute!" She said. A huge grin appeared on her face and she twirled and said.

"Oh I see. Dipper's in...LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE ,LOVE!" I ran upstairs and shut the door. I flopped down on my bed and thought about Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. I finally stopped when my eyes went heavy and I fell asleep.

The next morning...

"Hey, Dipper. Wake up, it's time to start work." A familiar, grouchy voice said, shaking me violently. I finally sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I saw the time on the clock and saw that it said.

**_6:32 A.M._**

Gruncle Stan must be crazy if he thinks I'm gonna work right now.

"But Gruncle, it's bearly seven o'clock." I said groggily. Gruncle Stan shook his head and pointed to Mabel's empty bed. Unbelievable. I stood up, changed into my vest a shorts, popped my shoes and and ran downstairs. When I reasched the last step, Grunkle Stan was waiting.

"You might be wondering, 'Why is Grunkle having us work so early'," He mimicked me." Well, it may be out of cheapiness, that and the fact that this happened last night..." He said, slowly opening the door to the Shack. My mouth dropped to the floor at the sight.

There were streemers everywhere, the book were fluttered from the desk to the door, bobble-heads of the rabbit deer springed off, and the pine tree hats were ripped to pieces. Mabel was brooming up the colored streemers, and Wendy was sleeping with her magazine opened in her lap. How did she get here earlier than me?

Grunkle Stan handed me a pair of brooms and I tossed one to Wendy who jerked and opened her eyes. She grabbed the broom and began to 'clean' the floor. By that I mean after Grunkle Stan left, she began to sleep again. I have a feeling that she had something to do with this. She was one of the few teenagers here, and only teenagers pull hard-core pranks like this. I'll write that in the journal later...

After hours of cleaning, the Mystery Shack looked like it normally did, a few dustmites, cob-webs here and there, the only thing we couldn't save were the pine tree hats. (Sniff) I walked to the counter and began talking to Wendy.

" 'Sup." I said with a cracked voice. Wendy didn't even look my way. Is she wearing heavier make-up? More eyeliner around her eyes, black earrings, and ...black lipstick! She's like a female version of Robbi-Hmm more things to write down, eh. I ran upstairs, stopped by Grunkle Stan's office to tell him my shift was done, grabbed my '3' book, and began to write. I wrote:

_Dear whoever may be reading, _

_ Wendy Corduroy has been acting weird since her affair with goth, boy band guy, Robbie V. She has been wearing more black eyeliner; big, huge, black earrings; and worst of all...black lipstick. It may have something to do with the prank in the Mystery Shack( that's another log I'll write about, later) And with Robbie V. If any more evidence if found, I'll write it on this sheet._

I dropped my pencil and read the log. The door knocked and Mabel walked in. She had a shocked face.

"Dipper!" She yelled. I furrowed my eyebrows and she continued.

"You would never believe what just happened!" She said." Guess!" She said.

"Grunkle Stan ordered more pine tree hats!" I tried. She shook her head. I thought for a moment then said.

"There's a wild party outside with rabbid hamsters!" She shook her head.

"Nope! That would be cool, though!"

"Alright, I give up, what happened!?"

"Wendy's friends walked through the door, including that goth guy you hate, and Wendy automaticaly jumped up and ran to them. The wierd thing is, everyone was wearing black! Including Wendy!" She said. I picked up the pencil and dropped it again, for dramatic purposes. My eyes went huge and I thought to myself 'Go!Run After Them!' I immedietly jumped to my feet and ran to exactly nowhere.

Then, I spotted Thompson's van headed toward the highway. I sprinted towards it, and ran before it. The car came to an abrubt stop. Not because of me, they didn't even see me. There was a red light. When the green light hit, they sped off. I looked around and spotted Wendy's bike that had been painted black and had fallen off of Thompson's van. I hopped on and begsn pedaling after.

When I finaly got there, all of them were getting out. I flew to a nearby bush and watched them all grab a hair dye bottle colored...of course, BLACK! They had Wendy sit in a lawn chair while they took the bottle of dye and some gloves. They opened it up and poured it down Wendy's auburn hair. I slowly watched the autmn red turn to a midnight black.

That was just the beginning...

* * *

**_Alright, the first chaptet of Auburn Suits Her has been released to a Fanfic site near you!_**

**_Disclamer: I do Not, nder any circumstances, own Gravity Falls® _**

**_Thanks~Girl Plus Pig :3_**


End file.
